Get Me Out of Here! (Suburban Gothic)
by ghouladventures
Summary: Suburban Gothic fanfiction. This is a fanfiction about Raymond from Suburban Gothic because I can't find any fanficions about it. Raymond gets put into the mental institution after his dad calls the police. It's now up to Becca to get him out of there, will she succeed? (I know this is in the Criminal Minds section but there was no category for Suburban Gothic and MGG is in it)
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63706f44bf1997cc9102ed0c033506b0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Raymond's POV/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b16a35a9746cbae7fb97b9c2f02b7628"I plunged the shovel into the dirt forcefully, there wasn't much time. I had to get the necklace to the dead girl buried here. I was angry, I had just found out that I had been put on anti-pshycotic medicine instead of blood pressure medicine. My whole condition had been a lie. "Stop! Stop!" I heard my dad yell while running towards me. "Stop with the goddamn shovels!" he yelled, I plunged the shovel into the earth faster. "Stop tearing up my goddam yard!" he fumed. I was done with his lies, "Hey Dad, thanks for telling me I've been on anti-pshycotics for the past 15 years! The blood pressure medication I've been on for about half my life, It's all a freaking lie!" I exposed the truth to my mom. "Dad's been getting Dr. Carpenter to perscribe me anti-pshycotics" I stated before continuing to beat the ground with my shovel. My mom was shocked, however, Dad was still angry. "And for good reason, ever since you started taking these, you stopped seeing those goddamn ghosts!" He tried to back himself up. "Remember how he scared you all the time?! Acting crazy like this, like he is right now!?" he raised his voice once I smashed the shovel into the ground quickly, looking at him mockingly. "Stop it!" he yelled at me, red with rage. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a2db2f3cf4ab32d42bbb5c130c85e09"He pointed his finger at me, "You're in big trouble Raymond. Big trouble, Eve make the call" he told my mom. She refused, "No, I won't Donald" she stood up for me. "Alright, if you wanna do something right, you do it your goddamn self!" he shouted as he headed towards the house. I didn't know what he was talking about, the call? "What's he doing?" I asked my mom while I continued to dig. My mom looked at me sadly, "He's having you committed" she said quietly. I was too angry to object, all I said was "Good" as I dug even harder into the dirt. Becca was shocked, she stopped and looked at me before she helped me dig again. I heard the sound of police sirens in the distance. My dad ran from out of the house, "They're coming Raymond! The wagon from the nuthouse is coming to take you away!" My dad said, there was too much excitement in his voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdeab6e986c34dfd876ab458c544fa52"I saw the box! Finally I could let Hannah's soul rest in peace. I lifted the top of the box to reveal a small skeleton. "Is that a dead body?"my mom asked in shock. Before I could place the necklace on Hannah's body, the police officers came towards me. I dropped the necklace on the ground as they grabbed my arms forcefully. I struggled against them. I felt Becca touch my arm as well, trying to pull me away from them. "Let's go" the police said coldly. They put my hands in cuffs and began to walk, taking me with them regardless of my struggles. "Becca!" I yelled as they kept dragging me further away, I refused to move in the same direction the police were headed. I fought against every step they made, struggling to get out of the handcuffs, Becca ran towards me and grabbed my hands, trying to free me from the grasp of the police. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87bab98edace2e0bc48aaf95590fac3c""Ma'am step aside" they ordered her, she didn't stop. One of the police smacked her hands away, she let go of my arms and they continued to drag me to my doom. Due to my struggling, we were moving very slowly, the police were obviously getting irritated with my screams. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="779c4b9e8977f071f6c4eb74e79a9c46"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Becca's POV: /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5630af24d1b9c903659697d9f3eeb393"Raymond kept struggling against the police, I wanted him to break free, but I didn't want to get put in jail for assulting a police officer. I had to let go, I felt so guilty to leave Raymond to be dragged off to the institution. He screamed my name and kept trying to run away. I saw someone else that looked like a doctor run towards the police. He had a syringe in his hand, he looked to the police. "Is he struggling too much?" the doctor asked, the police simlply nodded. That was all the affirmation that the doctor needed. He squeezed some fluid out of the needle before plunging it into Raymond's neck. He shouted in pain, and held still for a moment as the fluid entered his veins. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bedfee626492be97d504f751d546d17c"He kept fighting against the police, but his screams became quieter, and his kicks became weaker. His eyes rolled back and fluttered closed, his head fell back and he went limp into the polices' arms. They dragged him away easily and threw him in the back of the car. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c401cc8029d54b372d4e08b781a58896"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"So obviously this is an alternate ending fic. And of course I have to add some whump to the ending. But anyways, if you enjoyed this first chapter don't forget to vote! Also comment if you have been looking for Suburban Gothic fanfictions because I know I have! Thanks for reading! 3/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f31cea19f901eaf517c7b7c7c4d4bc84"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Raymond's POV: /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a1ac8ab772bb17da8b88d0d218520f3"I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I looked around to see a small room with a metal door. Trying to get up, I was forced back by straps that covered my wrists and ankles. Even though I knew it was no use to struggle, I squirmed and tried to free myself from the straps that controlled me. The lock on the door unlatched loudly and a doctor walked in. The doctor approached me, "Hello Raymond, my name is Dr. Bakshi, how are you feeling?" she asked. I knew exactly where I was, and I knew I didn't need to be there. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0c7704a5b96ba6892bb710859490a72""I need to get out of here" I replied, ignoring her question. "Once we know your symptoms have subsided, you will be discharged," she said calmly, but her tone felt condescending. "What symptoms? I'm not crazy!" I yelled, that probably wasn't a good idea. "Well, you're father had you committed because you have been seeing and hearing things that aren't there, screaming in the middle of the night, thinking that ghosts are attacking you," she explained, but nobody believed me when I tell the truth. "I'm not imagining things! There is a ghost of a dead girl named Hannah and I need to give her back her necklace so she can rest in peace!" I explained, but Dr. Bakshi was not convinced. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c08e312e0342e8fb6d8620c856a62868"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Becca's POV:/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab1b7f2d6ba89dfbc65a06008396f038"I was extremely worried about Raymond, he didn't belong there! That night he got taken away, after his parents went back inside, I gave Hannah the necklace, and I saw with my own eyes the ghost being reunited with her father. I needed to get Raymond out of there, I didn't know how, but I was going to find out. I only needed a plan. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3e13b8cbb70bd56801d2c3d16982ced"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Raymond's POV:/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9a3b5021f4dbd0e3f6aa57252771f40"I was taken into the common room, there were other people sitting in chairs, minding their own buiness, some were talking to eachother. I sat down at an empty chair next to the window and stared outside longingly. How long would I be stuck here? What about Hannah? I wanted to just run out the doors, but if you opened the door without a key, an alarm would blare loudly and everyone would know you tried to escape. If I did, I would have to run really fast, it could be worth a shot? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0edc9b073397681dc9f2c479686ea0d9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Night/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a93788299c7d3d892859e75b039f0cb"The door to my room shut, I had stayed calm all day, so I wasn't restrained to my bed tonight. There was a small alarm clock in the room, it read 3:25, people wouldn't be on high alert at this hour. I creeped up to the door and pressed down on the handle, it was locked. But it could be unlocked with a key, it would make no noise. I used my thumb fingernail to try and unlock the door, it took about 5 minutes, but I was suprised it moved. I pressed down on the handle again, and the door opened. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Raymond's POV:**

I had to contain my excitement as I had accomplished the first part of my plan. Now all I had to do was run. Peeking my head out of the door, I looked down the hallway, there was nobody in sight. If I went strait I would go past the reception desk and out the doors into freedom. I took a few deep breaths before I began to tiptoe to my destination. My heart stopped when I saw a woman sitting at the reception desk on the computer. Shit, if she's watching a security camera I'm done for. I jumped when she got up quickly and went into the room behind the desk to get something. This was my chance, I had no time to waste.

I sprinted at full force towards the exit doors. Bursting through them I heard the alarms blasting loudly after me, I couldn't look back. Down three flights of stairs I ran, barefoot, to the parking garage. Once I arrived I located an elevator, I rushed over to it. Frantically pushing the down button, the doors opened. I jumped inside and pressed the last floor, just as the doors began to close I saw two security guards see me and run towards me. They were getting closer and closer but the elevator shut before they got to me. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I landed on the last floor of the parking garage.

Out the door and to the sidewalk, I made it! It was dark, and the air was cold and windy, but I had to keep moving. I felt like I had enough energy to last a week, I needed to use it. I sprinted down the sidewalks and streets until my heart could take no more. I had no idea where I was, but it didn't matter, I felt free. Deciding that I was far enough away, I sat in an alleyway and rested for a while. The wind was chilling me, I was freezing. Why was I so stupid and forget to wear my shoes? Unintententionally, I closed my eyes as sleep overcame me.

 **Becca's POV:**

Tossing and turning, I couldn't get my mind off of Raymond. I knew it had only been one day, but the fact that he was there when he wasn't crazy, just made my blood boil. I hated Raymond's dad for sending him there. Once I bust Raymond out, we'll make him pay for it.

 _ **Morning**_

 **Raymond's POV:**

My eyes opened slowly, I was still in the alley way. A wave of relief rushed over me, but I still felt afraid that the police would find me. Now that it was light outside, I could see clearly where I was. I actually wasn't too far from the bar where Becca works! I need to go to see her right away. Standing up, I heard footsteps coming closer from behind me. I turned around and saw a man in a black hoodie, something shiny caught my eye. I looked down to see that in this man's hand, was a knife, a sharp one too. I was paralyzed with fear, "I don't want any trouble" I muttered. "What are you doing in my alley?" He barked angrily at me. I didn't know what he meant. "What?" I asked him, confused. "Listen, this is my alleyway and nobody else comes in here, that includes you" he fumed. "How do you own an alleyway?" I thought to myself, I froze when I realized I said it out loud. The man was furious now, "Maybe this will teach you a lesson" he yelled. I felt a sharp sting pierce the side of my abdomen, then I felt it one more time. I had just been stabbed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Raymond's POV:**

Warm liquid ran down my stomach. I grabbed the wounds with my hand to slow the bleeding. I needed to get to Becca, the bar was only 2 blocks away. Every step I took stung as I walked as quickly as possible. "This is how it ends" I kept thinking to myself, but I still needed to keep moving if I wanted to survive. The movement was causing more blood to spill out of me, it was going too quickly. It was feeling harder to breathe.

Finally I made it to the bar, I was so tired. I pushed open the door and stumbled inside, "Becca!" I cried out, holding my stomach tighter. Becca came out from behind the counter. Once she saw the pool of blood on my shirt and dripping down my hands, she ran over. "Oh my god Raymond! What happened?!" she yelled and placed a napkin on my cuts. Like that would help. "I was, stabbed" I muttered before having a coughing fit.

 **Becca's POV**

Raymond began to cough uncontrollably, once he was finished, there was blood coming down his chin. I had so many questions running through my head, but right now I needed to help Raymond. Whipping out my phone quickly, I dialed 9-1-1. "9-1-1 what's your emergency?" The operater asked calmly. "Hi, um my friend was stabbed, he's bleeding a lot" I frantically answered while grabbing more napkins. "Okay, we will get an ambulance there as soon as possible, what's the address?" She asked, I gave it to her and hung up.

Raymond grimaced in pain and sat on the floor, holding multiple napkins up to his stomach. It only took a matter of seconds before they were completely red with blood. Thank god nobody had come into the bar, I flipped the open sign over so it read, "Sorry, We're Closed" and went back to Raymond's side. I felt so helpless as Raymond layed down on the floor in pain and agony. A pool of blood growing beneath him. He was looking pale now, he was loosing too much blood.

"An ambulance is coming" I reassured him, Raymond looked up at me. There was fear in his eyes. "Am I going to die?" he faltered. "No" I told him, the medics better hurry up. Raymond leaned his head back onto the floor, he could barely keep his eyes open. "Raymond, stay awake" I begged him, I was worried he would die if he closed his eyes. "Sorry, I can't" Raymond choked out and closed his eyes, relaxing. "Raymond? Raymond," I repeated, but he didn't respond. Fuck.

The loud blaring of an ambulance caught my attention. Medics burst through the door with a stretcher in their hands. They rushed to Raymond's side and lifted his weak body onto the stretcher carefully. Wheeling the stretcher into the back of the ambulance, I hopped inside and we were off. What the hell happened?

 **Sorry I know I write a lot of hospital/medical drama. But here's another whumpy chapter for you guys. But anyways, let me know what you think! Also, if you have another Suburban Gothic fanfiction suggestion, I would love to hear it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Becca's POV:**

The sounds of the ambulance were so much to handle. The blaring of the sirens, the beeping heart monitor, and the medical terms spewing from the doctors mouths. My own heart pounded in my chest, my stomach tied itself in knots. Was Raymond going to be okay? With every passing second my worry grew stronger. I never told Raymond that I had feelings for him yet, what if I don't get the chance?

I watched in horror as the medics threw on bandages on Raymond's abdomen. The beeps from the heart monitor began to quicken. "What's happening?!" I practically yelled, I was so scared. "He's going into shock" the doctor stated, grabbing for the oxygen mask. The tourniquet holding his wounds began to seep with more blood. Raymond remained unconscious, he looked as if he was already dead.

A tear escaped my eye as I thought of what might happen. Everything around me seemed as if it wasn't real, it felt like a nightmare. My thoughts were interrupted by a ringing noise. Shit! The heart monitor was flatlining. More tears streamed down my face as the doctor placed the defibrillator on Raymond's chest.

The electricity pulsed through Raymond as his limp body jolted forward and slumped back down. The monitor still was flat. The tourniquet was covered in dark crimson. "Clear!" The paramedic announced before slamming the defibrillator back onto Raymond. Again his body jumped up and fell back. A single beep from the heart monitor was heard before it was followed by more, his pulse was back. I sighed from relief.

The ambulance stopped at the ER, quickly, I moved Raymond's hair and snuck in a small kiss to his forehead. "Please be okay" I whimpered, followed by a sniffle. The doors to the ambulance flung open, the medics quickly wheeling the stretcher out. I ran after them, I would not leave Raymond's side. My eyes never left Raymond, I couldn't stand to see him this way, but I needed to be by his side.

 **2 hours later (after Raymond's surgery)**

My leg bounced non-stop as I waited for Raymond's surgery to finally be over. I looked up when I heard footsteps approaching. A nurse approached, I stood up from my chair immediately. "Is Raymond okay?" I asked anxiously. The nurse nodded her head, "Yes, he will survive, he should wake up soon, you can visit him, but he will be out of it at first, so be easy on him" She smiled. I muttered "Thank you," quickly before I practically sprinted to Raymond's room.

I opened the door to reveal Raymond laying peacefully in the bed, hooked up to a multitude of different machines. "Oh Raymond," I whispered upon seeing him so frail. Pulling up a chair, I set it next to the bed. I placed his hand in mine and held it gently, caressing his hand with my thumb.

A soft inhale caught my attention. As I looked up, I saw Raymond begin to open his eyes slowly. He tried to sit up, but I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Raymond, don't move, just rest" I told him softly, he sat back into the pillows. He closed his eyes again, "Becca?" He asked through a horse voice. I squeezed his hand slightly, "Yeah it's me" I confirmed, trying not to sniffle, giving away that I was crying. But I guess the black lines of mascara would give that away.

Raymond finally opened his eyes, shifting his vision onto me, his brow furrowed slightly in concern. "Becca, a-are you crying?" He asked me. "Yeah, I was, but not anymore" I awkwardly replied, I wasn't used to showing this much emotion to others. "Why?" Raymond asked confused, looking around, he realized he was in the hospital. "Wait, a-am I in a hospital?" Raymond sounded confused, before he winced in pain from his wounds.

"You got stabbed Raymond" I admitted. After a few seconds Raymond seemed to recall the incident. "Oh, yeah, now I remember" He smirked, even that small smile filled me with so much relief. We sat there in awkward silence. I wanted to tell Raymond how I felt about him, but what if he doesn't feel the same about me? Would our friendship be over?

"Raymond," I said, not realizing it had escaped my lips. "What?" He questioned in response. I didn't know what to do, standing up, I felt my heart beating out of my chest. I opened my mouth to tell him I loved him, but instead my body dove forward. Our lips locked, my adrenaline was rushing at full force. Too late now, might as well enjoy this moment. Closing my eyes, I massaged his mouth with my own. I could hear the heart monitor speed up, but before long, he was returning my kisses.

I reached my hands up and tangled them in his hair as we continued to kiss passionately. We both broke free for air and looked each other in the eyes. I gazed into his honey brown hazel orbs and they consumed my. Butterflies danced in my stomach and my heart beat like crazy. "I love you" I said, realizing that we had both said it at the same time.


End file.
